Riya
Riya, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is your character's best friend. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Riya has long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white sweater, a pair of ripped cut off denim shorts and a necklace. Personality Although she appears confident and supportive, Riya is also insecure. She pushes you to try new things, but at the same time, she is afraid of change and you moving on without her. Relationships Your Character Riya is Your Character's best friend and has been for 10 years, ever since grade school. She helps you with your outfit choices, although she says you look great in everything. Depending on how you talk to Logan when you first meet, she is either awed that you have an iron will to blow him off or that you flirted with a guy that absurdly hot. She also likes it when he ignores Ingrid for you. Riya drives you if you are not taking the bus since you do not know how to drive. If you decide to get ice cream with her in Book 1, Chapter 5, she talks to you about her uncertainty of a future long distance relationship with Darius as they will be going to different colleges (approximately 360 miles apart). You can either tell her to talk to Darius about her feelings or suggest she needs space for herself. When she breaks up with Darius, you can take her side or Darius'. If you take her side, she follows you to the Garage and tells you that she is worried about you. If you take Darius', she is mad because she thinks that as her best friend, you should take her side no matter what. In Book 1, Chapter 11, despite her feelings about this, she lets you crash at her house. She tells you that between you and Darius, she lost the two most important people in her life in one day because you've been absent. You two start rebuilding your friendship then. After school, she tells you that your dad contacted her to see how you were doing. Darius Darius is Riya's boyfriend. They have known each other since grade school, and Riya has been crazy about him since before 7th grade. They have a good repartee, although he does object when she calls Logan "hot". At Brent's party, he is all about the food, but will stand against the wall with you if you choose to. They often have completely opposite opinions but do care about each other. When she refuses to take couple photos with him during their Senior Pictures day, he is hurt but shrugs off his feelings. In Book 1, Chapter 7, she breaks up with him. In Book 1, Chapter 14, they can get back together if you encourage them in a premium scene. Other Looks Riya Full View.jpg|Full View Riya Pajamas.jpg|Pajamas Riya Prom Dress.jpg|Prom Dress RoDRiyaGraduation.png|Graduation gown Trivia *Riya is a common name in India. It means "singer" in Sanskrit. *She plans to attend (the fictional) Cal State Westwood after graduating high school (Cal State is short for California State University). *You, Riya, and Darius won your seventh grade science fair. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Students Category:Playing Cupid